The Ties That Bind
by the-writer1988
Summary: AU. Post Doomsday. Rose is in danger, and the Doctor knows it. But how can he save her when she is in another universe? Is it even possible for them to be reunited? 10Rose EPILOGUE up!
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Ties That Bind

**Author: **MissBlackPotter

**Rating: **T, hopefully for moderate violence, and a bit of swearing later on :-)

**Summary: **With Rose gone, the Doctor is alone, but things take a turn for the worse when something starts to invade his mind. Confused and a little afraid, the Doctor journeys to Earth where he meets a woman called Martha Jones. Together they go on an adventure that leads to the biggest secret that could change the Doctor's world and eventually reunite him with a single Rose. Yet a darkness is hunting him, determined to break his mind, and take him as his own. 10/Rose

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Doctor Who, I'd be rich.

**Notes: **This is my first Doctor Who story. I have already written a couple of chapters. It may slow down after this prologue but please give this fic a chance! I don't really know much about the old Doctor Who, as I'm too young to have seen it. Well if it was cancelled in 1989 then I was a year old then…but I do absolutely love the new series. Please let me know what you think of this story, as it is my first in this universe.

Thank you, and do enjoy the Prologue!

**

* * *

**

**The Ties That Bind**

**PROLOGUE**

**One and a half years after 'Doomsday'**

Rose.

His hearts lurched as that word flit through his mind, reminding him once again of what he had lost.

How could a single word bring so much pain?

He swallowed, wondering how he could forget her, yet remember Rose Tyler and still get on with his life. It was a question haunting him since his final goodbye to Rose, upon the beach. Her face remained in his mind, never leaving, only bringing back painful memories that he knew he could not forget.

It was a constant reminder of what he had lost.

_Why can't I forget her? _

* * *

She sat alone in her office, reading through reports that were stacked upon her desk. Her hand rested upon her forehead as she read through the complicated notes that Yasuf Herish had compiled for her. As the Director of Alien Affairs, Rose Tyler's job was to identify anything alien, and then read through the extensive research that was made upon it. Yes, she had been present at the time, but she was never told anything. Speaking in the labs was not allowed, especially when work was being done. 

Rose screwed her eyes shut, a headache forming in her mind. She'd been getting them for a while now. They seemed to get worse as each one occurred. Sitting back she turned on the fan, cooling her forehead. The ache seemed to fade, and then, suddenly a stinging pain erupted within her mind.

She let out a yell, and fell from her chair to the white floor, unconscious.

* * *

A simple prod was all that did it. 

The Doctor moved his hands to his head, pressing them against his ears, an immense pain beginning in the centre of his forehead, spreading to the centre of his brain. He collapsed, trying to block out the pain.

_What the hell is going on? _

The Doctor grimaced.

And then, a blaze of agony ripped through his mind, shattering his link with the conscious world.

**TBC**

**A bit short, but it's only a Prologue and the introduction. Feedback welcome (especially constructive criticism). ;-) Next chapter will be up in the next few days. **

**MissBlackPotter**


	2. The Average Business Woman

**Hello, all. Thanks for all the reviews so far. They've really motivated me to write more! The next few chapters may feel a bit slow, but they are essential to bring in a major character prominant to the story, so please give this a chance! Thank you, MissBlackPotter.**

* * *

**The Ties That Bind**

ONE

The Average Business Woman

Waking hurt.

A lot.

His head thumped with pain as he pulled himself to his feet, swaying slightly as he tried to maintain his balance. He shook his head, struggling to stop himself from submitting to the darkness again. Carefully, sitting down he laid back. The head ache began to disappear, leaving only an aching sense of hurt behind. He frowned, trying to understand what had just happened.

He shook his head, running his hands through his hair. He hadn't really been himself since Rose had gone. Of course, it couldn't have been helped, but…if there was a way…he wished he could hold her in his arms and protect her. Yet that chance was now lost to him.

He was alone. The last Time Lord, without a companion, wandering the universe without any hope or happiness. After sitting there for some time, he stood up, and walked out of the TARDIS.

A slight breeze ruffled his hair. Earth smells drifted up his nose. The sun beat down upon him, making him feel warm. The TARDIS sat at a junction in an alley. As he came out of it, he turned to the right, and took a slow walk down the road, that was loaded with shops, and people rushing by, carrying brief cases. Little children ran up and down, cars drove slowly along the street.

By the looks of things he had landed in the early 1990's.

One thought entered his mind.

_Rose. _

_I could see her. She's here, now. Well, in London. No clue where I am…_

He turned back to the TARDIS, and was just about to open the door when he realised he couldn't see her. He didn't know what he would do if he did see her.

_Besides she's a child…I can't take her with me. She could die before her time…_

Swallowing, the Doctor walked away from the TARDIS, determined to not go back to a time when Rose would be there.

He took a slow walk through the bustling city. People chattered by, ignoring the sad alien that strolled among them. Hands in his pockets he stopped outside a shop, just looking. He wondered if Rose had ever gone there.

_I've got to stop dwelling on the past. _

He didn't know how long he went about, stopping casually, and exploring his surroundings. Halting at a stand that was filled with papers, he picked up the _York Times _and glanced at the date.

"Twelve September 1993."

_How old would Rose be? _

_Only seven. _

_Stop it! You've got to get her out of your head! _

Scanning the street, his intense brown eyes fell upon a small coffee shop that sat at the corner of the road. Laying the paper back down, he made his way towards the café.

He ordered a cappuccino and sat at a table in the corner, and closed his eyes, as he tried to forget the memory of Rose, that haunted him, even after all these months alone.

* * *

"Tom, I'm going out for lunch. Do you mind? I'll be back by one!" 

"Yeah, that's fine, Martha!"

Picking up her bag, Martha Jones, marched out of the office building. She took a quick turn to the left, and jogged up the street, towards her favourite café. She went here every Tuesday: she loved the chocolate cakes that were on sale, along with a jam doughnut.

She ordered her regular food, and scanned the room, taking in the people and surroundings. "Hey, Janine." She smiled warmly at the woman. She was here everyday. Martha caught sight of someone who she had never seen before in the café. She placed her food and bag on a chair, and went over to the man in the corner wearing a brown suit with a brown coat. His intense brown eyes bore into her as she approached. She offered her hand.

"I'm Martha. Haven't seen you here before?"

"I'm just passing." He shook her hand. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"You strike me as a very odd man."

"I'm no ordinary man." The Doctor replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to be somewhere."

Martha moved out of the way as the man walked past. There was something strange about him, that she was sure of. As she watched, he swayed suddenly, and he placed a hand on another table to steady himself.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He rubbed a hand down his face. "Bad night." He grinned apologetically.

But as he walked off, he fell to the floor.

"Oh my god." Martha bounded forward, turning the man over. He was out cold. "Somebody call an ambulance!"

Tables were moved out the way, as customers made room. The manager came out of the kitchen. "Ambulance is on its way, Martha."

"Thanks."

"What happened?" Janine, a pensioner asked.

"He just fainted. Swayed and fell." Martha replied. She laud a hand on his head. It was burning. "I think he has a fever." She bit her lip. She knew she would have to get back to work soon, but her desire to ensure this man was alright, made her rethink this choice and want to stay. She swallowed.

_Yes, I will risk a warning. There's something about this man that makes me stay. _

She sat beside him, hoping that he would be alright.

**TBC…**

**Before anyone asks, that is Martha Jones who is the new companion. Probably a corny way to introduce her, but it just seemed right...any thoughts? **

**Please let me know what you think! **_Chapter Three: Visions _**is already written and ready for posting. **

**MissBlackPotter**


	3. Visions

**Note: I changed my penname from MissBlackPotter to Leila-rose-bell. **

**Thank you for the reviews so far! They've encouraged me so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! **

* * *

**The Ties That Bind**

**TWO**

**Visions**

_He could see a cloaked figure, a harsh voice talking. He could barely hear the words that wrecked through his brain. Rose' face appeared, and faded. Stepping forward, he walked towards the source of the voice. It grew quieter, until there was an anonymous silence between them. _

_"Who are you? What do you want?" he called. _

_Slowly, the figure turned, but it was the woman in the being's arms that worried him the most. _

_The bloody face of Rose Tyler stared back at him, as a knife was held at her jugular vein. The creature's mouth opened and one word issued from it's jaws. _

_"You." _

The Doctor sprang awake, pushing upwards. "What the hell is up with me?"

"Are you alright?"

The voice startled him and he turned to see a young woman, maybe in her thirties, lean in towards him, her brown eyes searching his. Her skin was brown, and her eyes showed a concern that he barely saw in other humans.

"I'm fine." The Doctor tried to pull himself to his feet, but the hand of the woman stopped him.

"The ambulance is on its way. They can check you over when they get here."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, they can't."

"Yes, they need to find out why you fainted like that."

"I'm absolutely fine! I'm awake now, so it doesn't matter!"

The Doctor realised that it was essential he wasn't taken to hospital, otherwise they would most likely dissect him, which wasn't a process he really wanted to go through. He hastily got to his feet, ignoring Martha. "Look, I've got to go. I'm fine, really."

People watched as he rushed out. Just down the road he could hear the sirens of the ambulance. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he began a brisk walk down the road, watching as the ambulance drove past, slowing as it reached the café.

Winding his way through the crowds, the Doctor quickly made for the TARDIS.

* * *

Martha had not expected the man to simply walk out. Any sane person would've made sure that they _were _fine, before marching off. She grimaced, wondering what she should do. She was already late back for work, what more harm would it do if she followed the man? 

Sighing, she made her decision.

Hoisting her bag onto her shoulder, Martha rushed out the café, overhearing one of the customers muttering: "There is something strange about that man."

The words ran through her head. As she exited the shop, her eyes swept the surrounding area. Biting her lip, Martha headed towards a bridge that ran across the road. Jogging up the steps she halted at the top, leaning over the railing, her eyes searching for the long overcoat of the man, and the tuft of brown hair that would make him recognisable.

There!

He was pacing quickly down the road, throwing glances over his shoulder - probably ensuring no one was following him.

Licking her lips, she readied herself for some fast walking. Springing into action, she hurried down the steps, setting off at a fast pace, quickly making her way in the direction the man headed.

She watched as he stopped at a corner, glance over his shoulder and walked to the left into another road. Martha had ducked when he had glanced, but now she ran again, hurrying towards the road he had disappeared down. Stopping she peered round the corner, trying not to make others suspect and set off down, when her eyes could not see the man in brown.

It was not a road of such, only a disused alley. Tyre marks were made into the mud that was scattered around, and foot-prints showed up in the dirt. Fresh. A chill seemed to wind its way up her spine. Martha took a slow walk down the alley, stopping at the junction where a blue Police Box sat.

Something entranced her to stay here. There was no where else to go. The alley was closed off, and her quick mind informed her that the man must be inside that box. The only thing she could do was wait for him to come out.

* * *

The Doctor leaned on the console, his mind whirling. That had been a close call. If he hadn't woken up when he did, then he would've been in deep trouble. Thinking about the incident brought him to remember Rose in the vision. 

Was it really a vision?

Or his mind playing up?

He ran a hand down his face.

Moving his fingers over the controls, the Doctor programmed the TARDIS to take him somewhere.

Anywhere.

* * *

_What is he doing in there? _

Martha leaned back against the alley wall, watching the doors of the Police Box. Then a strange sound seemed to emit from the Police Box. Her eyes widened, as the Blue Box disappeared before her eyes.

_What the hell? _

Hand on her chest, Martha calmed herself. Her heart had raced, and her mind fought to understand what had occurred. Shaking her head, Martha Jones left the alley behind, wondering if her questions would ever be answered as to who that man was.

_Or what he is. _

**TBC**

**So what do you think? I only just found out - via the press release by the BBC - that Martha is a medical student, however I am not changing that. This is my interpretation of her. Please give me feedback and tell me what you think of her! There's more to come with her in the coming chapters! **

**Leila-rose-bell **


	4. Helping Another

**A bit longer this time…enjoy!**

* * *

**The Ties That Bind**

**THREE**

**Helping Another**

_Darkness clouded her mind. _

_Rose Tyler stumbled as she searched through the blackness that refused to budge. Blindly, she walked, hoping to find some way out of this dark grip. She tripped and fell to the cold, black floor. _

_Rising her head, a light shone down upon her. She thrust her right hand in her face, clouding her sight from the immense brightness. _

_"Come to me…" _

_The voice was harsh, almost quiet, but her eyes heard it. Entranced, she raised her head. Horror shone in her eyes as she saw a sight that horrified her. _

_A man - or creature - stood in black robes, holding a knife, that dripped red blood. On the floor beside him was a lump. The creature used a booted foot to push the body over, and Rose screamed. _

_"Come to me Rose Tyler, or he will die!" _

_Covering her mouth, Rose shut out the image of the Doctor lying on the floor, blood pouring around him. _

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled, sitting up, from where she had been laying on the floor. Her breathing came in ragged gasps. Her eyes ran round the room. She swallowed trying to soothe her racing heart. Slowly, she grasped the tables edge and pulled herself to her feet, swaying lightly.

Was what had she seen true? Was her Doctor in danger?

_I need answers and the only way I can do that is speak to the family. _

* * *

"I need to talk to you, all of you." 

Jackie, Mickey and Pete all glanced up at Rose' tired face, as she walked through the hall into the dining room. Jackie immediately crossed the room, pulling her daughter into a hug. Rose' little sister carried on sleeping in the cot, unaware of her elder sister's state.

Rose pulled away from the hug, laying her bag down on the floor. "Something happened today. At work. Something that directly involves me…" she hesitated, "and the Doctor."

They had learnt long ago to listen to Rose. After all, they had believed her when she had heard the Doctor's voice in her dreams, calling her to him. Her mind wandered back to the beach, to the day when she last saw him.

The day she had declared her love for him.

The day her heart shattered when he disappeared without saying those words back to her.

Her words halted in her throat and she coughed. Shaking her head, she pulled a chair up and sat down, keeping her intense brown eyes on the three people watching her.

"I was at work when it happened. Just reading reports…when my head hurt. I fell and fainted. But the strange thing about that was, that I had a vision…well, it seemed like one. It was a thing…a creature of some description, that I had never seen before. Darkness everywhere, just that creature and someone on the floor, blood spilling around them. It was the Doctor. He was there. Lying in that blackness. The creature said to me: **_Come to me. Come to me, Rose Tyler, or he will die. _**That's when I woke, as if I was being released from this curtain of blackness."

She fell silent, unsure of how to proceed.

"We can't do anything, sweetheart." Jackie responded, leaning forward and stroking her daughter's arm.

"There has to be something. I wouldn't receive that vision for nothing. Something is happening. There's got to be a way for me to get through." She swallowed. "I'm thinking about the impossible. It just is. How can I ever return to him? We're completely blocked off." Rose slammed her fist down on the table. "It's not fair! Why did this have to happen? I didn't ask for this!"

"Rose," Mickey gently took her left hand, and bade her to look at him. "Rose, I promise you, we will find out what's going on, alright? We'll help you, in anyway we can." He stepped back.

"Thank you," Rose whispered, tears now trailing down her face.

* * *

"You made a promise that we don't even know we can keep." 

"I realised that as soon as I said that, but I hate seeing Rose unhappy." Mickey responded, settling his eyes on Pete. They stood in a brightly lit room. It was hidden under the Tyler Manor, and only Pete and Mickey knew of it. For months they had been researching and experimenting on new ways to open up a hole in the universe that wouldn't cause any damage. They had yet to find a way that would help them.

"We're never going to accomplish this. It is virtually impossible. In fact, it is impossible!"

Mickey leaned his hands on a wooden table. "Thing is, Pete, I remember the Doctor telling me that the Time Lords had some sort of control over gaps in the Universes. If we could somehow replicate that technology we might be able to create our own device. Yes, it may be a impossible feat, but I did spend time with the Doctor and I learnt a few things about alien technology. With that knowledge, there must be some way of cracking through and inventing the correct equipment. We just can't give up, that's all."

"For Rose' sake." Mickey added.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, glancing round at his surroundings. He knew instantly that he was in London. He didn't know why he set a course for Earth again, but something seemed to tell him to set down here. His mind played on the incident with the woman. Now that had been lucky. 

If he had been caught…

He winced as his mind whirled through the many possibilities.

Taking a brisk walk, he found himself in a small close. Another road lay situated to his left, that could lead him to the city centre. The TARDIS had appeared on the corner of the close. He decided to take a walk to the right.

His path took him down another avenue, which in turn led to a small community. A few shops were scattered about, passer buyers walking slowly by, chatting to one another. His route eventually led him into the open countryside. He was far away from where the TARDIS was, only about forty minutes away at least.

Then, a scream reverberated through the air.

Quickly he calculated where it had come from and sped to the right, into a field. His eyes trailed over the field coming to rest upon two people. A man and a woman.

The man held the woman by the collar, dragging her towards him. She looked scared. Then the Doctor caught sight of a dagger.

The man shouted out: "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T HOLD STILL!"

The woman looked absolutely terrified.

Taking his sonic screwdriver he ran forward. He didn't know what he was going to do, but the only thing he could think of was to attack first and ask questions later. He leapt at the man's back, pushing his sonic screwdriver at the man's head. The man collapsed to the ground.

"Come on!" Grabbing the woman's hand, he hauled her along behind him. The man rushed to his feet and followed. He had only made the man disorient, but it hadn't lasted as long as he wanted.

Running back into the road he quickly headed back to the village, the man following them. The woman yelled and stumbled. The Doctor caught her in his arms as he faced the man. The woman's leg was bleeding where the dagger had struck her.

In a split second the man tackled the Doctor sending him back into the earth. He struggled trying to push the man off him. As the man raised his fist, the Doctor grasped his sonic screwdriver shoving it right at the man's chest. The man instantly fell limp and the Doctor pushed him back. He climbed to his feet, pocketing his screwdriver and rushed over to the woman who was panting. Blood poured from her leg. He gently looked at the wound, assessing the damage. He could heal that right away at the TARDIS.

The woman was moaning. She looked vaguely familiar as well. He leaned in close to her. "I'm going to help you." Gently he soothed her to sleep. The Doctor picked her up and carried her. He skirted the village, careful to stay hidden, making his way back towards the TARDIS.

He didn't know how he managed it, but he did it. He put the woman in the medical bay and healed her leg wound, so that no one would be able to notice it. Barely a scratch remained when he was done. The only problem was that she would now have to know what he was, which he didn't mind doing, it was the aftermath of what would happen to her.

Even looking at her sleeping face, the Doctor realised where he recognised her from. The same woman from before…in that café. Was that even possible? He had left York to get away from her, but had just saved her life! One thing nagged at him, what was she doing in a village on the outskirts of London?

Was it simply fate that he had set down to save her, or was it just coincidence?

He sighed and decided to wait for her to wake up, knowing that she would likely be scared and unsure of why she was doing here.

_At least, _he thought, _her questions about me will be answered. _

**TBC**

**Thanks so far for the reviews. Please post any comments, I don't know whether this is worth continuing as there isn't much feedback. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	5. Martha Jones

**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming…it'll make me very happy to know people are reading…don't mean to resort to bribery, just a comment will do me…Enjoy!**

**The Ties That Bind**

**FOUR**

**Martha Jones**

Conciseness slowly returned.

Carefully she opened her eyes. Her eyes fell on white. Groaning, she felt around, realising within seconds that she was laying flat on her back with white sheets up to her neck. A humming sound could be heard in the distance. Struggling, she pushed herself up. Her brown eyes taking in her surroundings.

_What is this place? _

Swallowing, she calmed herself, trying to not let fear take over. Her mind told her she was in some sort of medical bay but through the door her eyes took in the strange darkness. _Aren't hospital's light? _

"Are you okay?"

She jumped. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Surely you must remember me?" the man asked.

Her eyes fell on him. "Oh my god. It's you…that man from four years ago! The man who wouldn't wait for an ambulance!"

The man gently smiled. "And I have my reasons."

"And are you going to tell me?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Who you are, and what this place is?"

"Why not look around and see what you think?" he responded.

Martha frowned but picked herself up from the bed and swung off the edge. Keeping her eyes trained on the man, she made her way to the door and stepped out, turning her attention to what was around her. Surrounding her was technology, technology with the likes she had never seen before. Her heart pounded violently through her chest. _Who the hell was this man?_

She swung back to him. "I don't know who the hell you are, but I want answers now!" Her eyes fell on her brown bag, that lay on a nearby table. With speed, she crossed back into the medical room and pulled it open, pulling out a gun and pointing it at the man, who still sat calmly on the chair, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I'll shoot you! Start talking!" Martha had always carried a gun with her. That man who had attacked her was not the first time she had been, so she was determined not to let this…stranger…attempt anything. Yes, she was breaking the law having a gun, but she had never used it, and it wasn't even loaded, but it was used for intimidation. Unfortunately the other man had given her no chance to reach into her bag. So it had been useless.

"Who are you?" she hissed again.

"I'm the Doctor." He stated calmly.

"You said that four years ago. I'm asking you again," her voice shook, "What is your name?"

"I just told you. I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor."

Silence.

Finally, Martha spoke. "This place is foreign, you're not from around here are you?"

He shook his head. "No, I come from far, far away."

Martha's hands shook. His statement only confirmed that her suspicions were correct. "You're not human, are you?"

"No, I'm not." He said simply.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"Nothing. All I did was bring you to my home and heal your leg. That's all I did. I mean no harm." He raised his hands, indicating he had nothing in them. "You can leave anytime you want."

Martha took several steps back and lowered the gun. "I don't know how I can trust you, but I do. One thing, and I don't why I'm not freaking over the fact that I'm standing next to an alien, is that, how the heck can you hide a spaceship without being caught?" She had guessed that she was on some sort of craft, judging by the humming noise.

"Go outside and see." The Doctor stated.

"And where is the exit?" she asked.

The Doctor stood up, careful to keep his hands where she could see them. "Follow me."

He led her through the corridors, her eyes inspecting the foreign surroundings. "I can't believe this."

They came to the control room. The Doctor led her to the doors and opened them for her. She stepped outside. Her eyes widened as they fell on the Blue Police Box that had disappeared four years ago in that alley. She gasped and settled her gaze on the Doctor who was gently smiling.

"It's a box…but it's bigger on the inside."

"Time-Lord Technology." He answered. "Bigger on the inside, smaller on the outside."

"Oh…" She stepped back inside the blue box, entranced by the alien technology that she was surrounded by. She loved new stuff like this…and to think that this was a discovery beyond words. " Is that what you are? A Time Lord?"

He nodded.

"I'm guessing you travel in time?"

"Correct."

Martha stepped back, seemingly surprised. She licked her lips, unsure of what to say. "It's so unbelievable, but you're real. No one could fake…this." She shook her head and stepped back inside. The Doctor followed, closing the doors behind her.

"So, you just travel, visiting planets…?" she trailed off, glancing at the Doctor for confirmation.

"Yes, that's what I do."

She raised a hand to her forehead. "If you're alien, how come you look human?"

"I'm not human. I may look it, but I'm not human. Not in the inside at least." He shrugged.

She raised her eyebrows, interested. "I don't think I want to know anymore…"

"Scared you?"

"No, just not interested in that sort of stuff." She blushed. "Sorry, I'm talking to an alien who looks like a human, but who is telling me that he isn't human, and that is obvious by the technology." She shook her head. "So much information in one go is enough to make my head implode."

"Now that would be nasty." Commented the Doctor.

Martha looked at her watch. "I'd better go. I've things to do, well, only ring my boss, go home to bed, wake up the next day and work again…just a normal life. Not very exciting, but it's something."

"You want to come with me?"

The question surprised her. "I can do that? Explore the universe?"

"I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime, if you want to take it." He moved round to the controls, pressing buttons and pulling levers. "I can take you anywhere you like. Past, present, future…a whole new planet…solar system…galaxy…it's your choice…you can come with me…or go back to your normal life."

Martha grimaced. Ever since she had been a child, Martha had been fascinated about space. If there had been a chance for her to explore the out there then she would've taken it…but with that offer right in front of her, did she still want to take it?

_I have nothing left in my own little world…my mum and dad…and my little brother…are all gone. All I have are a few friends…but not close…and I'm sure my boss would understand if I just went missing…wouldn't he? _She swallowed. "I don't think I should…yet it's an opportunity I can't turn down. "

"Is that a yes to travelling then?"

Martha nodded. "Yes. A child-hood dream…something that seems impossible and feels like a dream…but seeing this place it is possible."

"Off we go then!" he flashed her a grin.

**TBC**

**There you go! Martha's adventures are about to begin! The next few chapters do slow the plot down (again!) but I wanted to give Martha a time to explore the universe before anything happening straight away. **

**Review? Please? **

**Leila**


	6. The Far Future

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! They've made me very happy! Cookies to everyone! Enjoy this instalment!**

**The Ties That Bind**

**Five**

**The Far Future**

The humming of the engines reverberated through the ship as they bounced through the Time Vortex. Martha had wanted to visit another planet…and the Doctor had gracefully set course for six thousand years into the future. His new companion was currently sleeping…albeit in Rose' old room, but it was the only one set up. He hadn't had the time to change it…and keeping it the same had kept Rose with him, even though she was gone.

He swallowed as memories swelled up inside him.

The first time he had met her, grasped her hand…

Just remembering that moment took him back…his mind whirring through the many places they had visited…and he wondered, just for a second, if she missed him. _She's probably got on with her life, just like she should do. Can't dwell on me all the time, can she? _

_Well, she probably is…_he finished. He smiled slightly. _I hope she's living her life. _

-00000-

"Miss Tyler, are you alright?"

Shaking her head, Rose smiled gingerly at her young aide in front of her. It had been two weeks since her first black out. Since then, she'd had half a dozen more. Her head ached constantly, and she found it difficult to concentrate. As Torchwood was in the middle of a big project, Rose did not wish to take time off, though she had been offered it. "I'm fine, just tired, I guess."

"Is there anything I can do for you, miss?" the young girl asked.

"No, but thank you for your offer." Rose gently said. "Off you go. I'll be alright."

The young girl left.

Rose sighed and picked up a pen. She felt her eyes droop, but she could do nothing about it. Her mind fell into darkness, as she succumbed to the sleep that plagued her at night.

_Colours whirled round her. _

_She was in a garden, dancing, her right hand on a man's shoulder, laid upon a suit that she recognised. _

_Her heart skipped. _

_Her eyes peeled upwards, laying on the face of the Doctor. _

_"Hello." She murmured. _

_"Rose." He answered. _

_"Doctor." _

_"I need you." _

_Rose was surprised. "What?" _

_"I need you to help me." _

_"What do you need?" _

_"I need you to save me." _

_And then he faded away, leaving Rose in a darkened place. _

_Alone._

Her eyes snapped open, her heart pumping in her chest as she remembered the words the Doctor had spoken to her.

_Real? _

_Or was it fake? _

_The only thing I know, is that something is going on, and it involves me and the Doctor. And I will do everything in my power to aid him. _

_Even if I die in the attempt. _

-00000-

"WOW!"

The Doctor grinned as Martha stared at the city before them. Her eyes ran over the architecture of the buildings, the strangeness of them enlightened her. She loved technology, whether it was old or new. Her mind was always up for a challenge. She was quite smart, having done all three sciences for A-Level and taken a degree in the same subjects. Yes, she had got a job in a business but she had been planning on giving that up when she had earned enough money to pay for her to continue her own education.

Her eyes sparkled with admiration as she wondered around, her heart pumping with delight. Never before had she thought that she would witness technology like this. "Amazing. So different from Earth. Where are we?"

The Doctor stepped up the balcony, from which they were looking out from at the skies, watching ships of all shapes and sizes, rise or descend. He placed his hands firmly on the side, gazing upwards. "This is the planet, Tooria, home to the Toras in the galaxy M344" He nodded to a pair of aliens, which had three legs and three eyes. Quite small, but they looked intelligent. There hands consisted of two fingers, and they could hear through holes in the forehead.

"What year?"

"4056, Earth years of course, but if we go by the general scale of the universe, about 3 billion years…"

Martha laughed.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"You."

He looked offended.

"You babble."

"If you don't like it, I'll take you home."

Smiling, she replied: "I'm sure I can get used to it."

-00000-

Martha wandered alone, holding in front of her a navigator that she had brought. Not an Earth one, of course, one she had just purchased. She had to persuade the Doctor to help her change her money. At least using this thing she couldn't get lost on this strange world.

Aliens all around her. She had yet to spot a human…ah there, a child…she smiled warmly. It was enough to know that her own race prospered. _There's so many different things…so unbelievable, but so real…_

_How can I get used to seeing this?_

_But I wouldn't miss it for the world. _

Suddenly someone walked right into her. She turned to apologise, but found herself looking at an ugly set of yellowing teeth. She moved back slightly, as the creature leered in closer.

"Watch where you're going!" it bellowed, then shoved her to the floor, before stalking off. Martha followed his path with her eyes. A green tail protruded from the back. She shook her head. _Obviously not everyone is kind in this universe. _

She wondered round for a while longer before instructing her navigator to take her back to the TARDIS.

When she stepped inside, using the key the Doctor had loaned her, her eyes widened, for the Doctor lay on the floor, unmoving.

**TBC**

**Hehehe….another cliffy. I know it seems that he's always fainting and the story isn't going nowhere, but they're part of the plot. Don't worry answers will start coming soon! **

**I wasn't too sure about this chapter, but it's the best I could come up with, so I do apologise that it may not be up to standard. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	7. In the Shadows

**Thank You for all the reviews so far. They're brilliant! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**The Ties That Bind**

**Six**

**In The Shadows**

A woman was dragged into a room, dumped on the floor. She looked up, her eyes filled with fear. "Who are you?"

The man, basked in shadow did not answer her question. "I want information. You will give it."

"Will you let me go?" the woman asked.

"That is not of your concern." The man hissed. "Tell me what you know about Rose Tyler. Every little detail."

-00000-

"Doctor?"

Martha laid a hand on his forehead, letting her palm burn with the heat. She bit her lip, unsure what to do. Her intense eyes searched around, then returned to the Doctor's face as he groaned.

She waited with baited breath as he stirred, hoping that he would have an explanation for her.

_He'd better not say he was sleeping!_

-00000-

"I have learned of something of great value that confirms my suspicions of Rose Tyler." The shadow spoke softly, intimidating the only other person in the room.

"Yes, my lord?" the man answered, bowing low, forehead on knees.

"She loves him, and with that knowledge I will get what I want from him. They will both fall for the weakness that love is. A pathetic emotion, useless to me, but essential to the success of my plans."

"I agree, sir."

The shadow strode forward, revealing sharp red eyes, shining the darkness. A cruel, cold face bore from the hood that hid his features. "Bring me Rose Tyler." He ordered. "Do not fail."

"I won't, master."

"You better not."

As the man left, the shadow retreated into the darkness, stretching out a pale hand, grasping a small object, that was covered in wires. His fingers ran quickly over the circuitry, connecting wires to their respective holes. It started beating, and a crack was heard resounding through the dark.

And he knew it was complete.

He spoke into a comlink. "It is open."

-00000-

With the aid of his companion, the Doctor pushed himself up so that he was sitting in a more comfortable position. "I'm fine." He answered her unasked question.

"You're not." She stated, her dark eyes full of concern. "It's not normal to faint."

The Doctor looked at her, incredulously. "How do you know it's not normal for me? You know nothing about my people. Just because I look human doesn't mean I have the same habits as you."

"Now you're just being silly."

The Doctor sighed. "All right. Fine. You obviously can tell it's not normal. How, I don't know…"

"You have that same look in your eyes."

"Look?"

She nodded. "When you fainted in that café and woke up, I saw concern and confused eyes. I saw that just now. How long has it been going on for?"

"Just before I met you in the café." He conceded.

"Never before?"

He shook his head.

"Then what's making you do it?"

"I don't know." The Doctor shrugged. He stood up, walking away from her, before turning his eyes on her. "But something is out there, and it wants me."

-00000-

Her toes brushed something under the covers, near the bottom of the bed. She frowned wondering what it was. Martha slid out, ripping her covers down, her eyes falling upon a small book. Attentively, she sat down and picked it up, carefully opening it.

The words, **ROSE TYLER'S DIARY**, were written in gold ink on the first page. Her date of birth and the years she travelled with the Doctor were also written there.

_Who is she? _

Carefully she turned the page, reading intently:

_**Something that is unbelievable has happened to me. So….unrealistic, that I find it impossible to explain, but it's real, whether you believe it or not. I'm travelling in time, with an alien, and I just helped to save the world. His name's the Doctor, an alien from outer-space.**_

_**I don't know how to explain this, but there was this alien thing under the Eye in London, and it was using shop window dummies to kill the population. But I helped the Doctor use the anti-plastic to destroy the threat, and my quick thinking earned me an invitation on this trip. **_

_**I'm going to see the universe, something that no one else will see in my time. I may miss my mother and boyfriend, but this will be an adventure that I cannot miss. **_

Martha closed her eyes. Saved the world? Did she want a life like that? Her gaze came upon the next entry and she read through absorbing the facts. She turned to half way through the diary.

_**How can I explain my confusion? **_

_**The Doctor has changed. **_

_**Not his personality, well, he has, but his body, his face, his cells, everything. It's not the Doctor, he's not my Doctor. How can he be the same person? He says he is, but how can I trust him, when he's a completely new person? I wish I could understand what abilities he has…I mean regenerating into a new body to stop dying is something amazing, but I wished he'd told me before. **_

_**So I was ready. **_

_**I've accepted it now. What he did at Christmas proved that he was the same Doctor, but different, more likeable in a better sense. I don't know why, but there's something that makes me love him. **_

She halted in her reading. _Love? _She flipped to the last page, but it was blank. She turned back a few pages, finding the last entry written.

_**I discovered today that the Doctor was a father. I haven't asked because it was his decision to tell me. I helped him today, saved him. Saved the world again, as you might call it. **_

_**Even after all this time, I know that I love him, and I wonder does he love me? **_

There the diary ended and Martha sat back. _I have to know._

-00000-

"I found this in my room."

The Doctor looked up from where he was in the floor, tinkering with the TARDIS. "What?"

"A diary. It belongs to someone called Rose Tyler."

The Doctor froze, memories washing through him. He swallowed a lump in his throat, as he tried to still his racing hearts. "I didn't know she kept a diary." He murmured.

"Who is she?"

He climbed out the floor and turned away from Martha, walking slowly away from her, composing himself. "She was my companion."

"What happened to her?" Martha asked. She hastily added, "You don't have to answer…"

The Doctor remained silent for a long time, considering his answer. How could he describe the woman he loved to another who never had the chance to know her?

"She didn't die exactly…but she's considered dead." He shrugged. "Doesn't make sense, does it? Sorry, it's just that…I love her, still do in fact, but I'll never see her again…and seeing her face in these visions pains me to think that something could be happening to her." He swung round to face Martha, who was staring at him, trying to comprehend what he had said.

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." Then a question formed in her mind. "Did she love you?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah."

Martha held up the diary, pushing it into his hand. "Here, it's yours. I shouldn't have read it, but I found it at the bottom of my bed. If anyone deserves this, you do." She walked briskly away, but heard the Doctor mutter: "Thank you."

-00000-

The words written by Rose's hand filtered through his mind as he thought about what she had said. She had always loved him.

_Why didn't I do anything about it? _

The answer came to him almost immediately.

_Because I was scared of losing her. She has such a short life…a live far longer then she ever could…she'd die and I would be left alone. Just like I'm the last of my people. I'm alone, and it's all my fault. _

With those words, the Doctor sunk to the deck, and sobbed, as he thought about the missed opportunities.

-00000-

Martha sat on her bed, musing over the facts that she had got from the Doctor. He had loved Rose Tyler, and, it seemed, he was heart-broken by it.

_He said something about visions…maybe that's why he's fainting…but what's making him faint? _

Questions continued to form in her mind.

_There is one thing I can do. And that's to help the Doctor find Rose Tyler, if not, help him remember her in a way that will not affect him like it does._

**TBC**

**I liked writing this chapter. It was quite interesting. Please review and let me know your thoughts, especially on the inclusion of Rose's Diary! Thanks for sticking with me! More coming soon! **

**Leila-Rose-Bell **


	8. Captured

**I don't really like this chapter…I think it feels rushed. But do enjoy, and hopefully the next instalment will be better :-)**

**SEVEN**

**Captured**

"It's come online."

"What?"

"The transporter." Mickey answered.

Pete glanced over his shoulder, seeing the small item on the wall. It glowed yellow. The same device he had used to cross the Void and save Rose. "It shouldn't be working…" he put down his spanner, walked over and carefully lifted the disk out of the cabinet, running his fingers over the button. "Why is it working?"

Mickey shrugged. "Maybe Rose is right…she's having visions…dreams of a possible future…maybe these things who are sending them to her, know how to create a breach but control it. A theory…"

"It should be impossible."

"I know, but if this is working, then one of us has to find the Doctor."

"He could be anywhere."

"Good point." Mickey replied.

Before Pete could reply, the voice of Jackie could be heard as she screamed.

-00000-

It had started off as a lovely Saturday. As it was raining heavily, Rose and Jackie were taking the time to spend some quality time together. What that really meant was that the Tyler woman were cleaning or reading. Quite surprisingly it was Rose was cleaning, and her mother reading a relaxing romance novel.

A simple ring of the doorbell sent Jackie to the front door. As she opened it, three men burst their way in, grabbing her, twisting her so that her back was placed against one of their chests. A gun was pointed straight at her head. Jackie screamed.

Footsteps were heard as Mickey, Pete and Rose all burst in at the same time, each holding an item that could cause considerable damage to their opponents.

"Don't move any further or we'll shoot her dead!"

They halted, staring angrily.

Finally it was Rose who spoke: "What do you want?"

"You, Miss Tyler." One answered.

Rose showed no sign of emotion. "You'll let her go, and all three live?"

The men nodded.

"Release my mother, and I'll come."

"Rose!" Jackie yelled.

"NO!" Mickey shouted.

"You can't!" Pete declared.

"I can." Returned Rose. "If it means keeping you lot safe, then I'll do anything."

She stepped forward, throwing her weapon to the carpet. "Release her."

The men pushed Jackie into the arms of Pete and Mickey, instantly grabbing Rose as they fled from the house. Rose watched as her family tried to pursue, but they bundled her into a van, slammed the door and drove off. All she could hope was for rescue, and that if her instincts told her the truth, that the Doctor would save her.

-00000-

_Doctor…help me. _

-00000-

"Rose!"

"What?" Martha looked up startled. The Doctor was standing, white as a sheet, looking petrified. His eyes were shaking back and forth. "What's wrong?" she stepped closer, placing a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

He shook his head violently. "Nothing. I'm alright. Over reacted to a memory."

Martha pursed her lips. "You're lying."

He looked at her sharply. "What?"

"I can see that you're lying. You just shouted 'Rose'. You wouldn't dismiss that with 'nothing'. Please tell me." She looked sad, rejected that the Doctor didn't trust her.

The Doctor sighed. He swiftly walked round to the other side of the console, leaning on the side. He brought his brown eyes up to her own. "You can see right through me, can't you?"

Martha nodded.

"I can't keep secrets from you." The Doctor muttered. "I suppose I will put this bluntly. Rose is in danger. Something's happening to her."

"How do you know?" she pressed.

He bit his lip, considering what to say. "I feel her in my mind."

A quizzical look crossed Martha's face. "Like a link?"

"Yeah, but not a link but something is binding us together…I feel her fear. And I heard her voice in my head." He rubbed a hand in his face. "I think I know why."

"And?" prompted Martha.

"It's hard to explain." He admitted.

"Just tell me, please."

"Alright, but it's a very long story." He proceeded to tell her about the time when Rose had opened up the heart of the Tardis and taken the Time Vortex to save him. He spoke of what had happened to part them forever. He spoke about his theory that Rose had a connection to the TARDIS that linked to him, therefore binding them together in mind.

"But it's never been strong like that before." He finished. "Never heard her voice until then."

"If you have a connection then, maybe it's possible for you to get her back. You say we can't go to this universe, but you managed it before, why not now?"

"Because I closed it off. The gap."

"Oh." Martha bit her lip.

The Doctor turned away from her. "But I'll figure something out. Something is not right…and it's coming closer."

-00000-

Rose had no clue when she had blacked out, but when she woke, she realised she was no longer on the comfort of Earth, instead she could hear the humming engines, vibrating in the distance.

Blackness was around her, covering her, suffocating. She swallowed, trying to forget her fear.

But it was impossible.

She was alone, with nowhere to go, but wait till someone came for her.

**TBC **

**Hope that was enjoyable! **

**More coming soon! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	9. Into the Darkness

**I really don't like this chapter. I tried to make a joke out of Delia Smith for some bizarre reason. I remember from the first series the Doctor mentioned when he flicked through magazines that certain people were aliens, so I kind of used that for the same initiative. Hope you don't mind. Do enjoy!**

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 8**

**Into the Darkness**

_It had started off as a simple dream, but had turned into something more. Something dangerous, horrid, mind-consuming. _

_He followed a winding path. All around him was bare. He could not identify the place. A great starship sat in front of him, as he went to the right. Silver and sleep, two huge engines sat at the back, that would propel it far into the atmosphere. He swallowed fear and began to walk up the open ramp, following the calling voice…_Come to me…come to me…

_Darkness encroached him as his eyes moved. The door slammed shut and the distant sounds of engines firing up could be heard. The ship shook as it lifted off, and he stumbled to the hard steel. Once again, he pulled himself to his feet, his eyes following the shape of a cloaked man that had appeared suddenly. _

_Rose was shoved to the ground, blood mattered her hair. _

_A harsh voice filled the air, causing shivers to run up the Doctor's spine. _

_**"If you want her to live, then come to me on Delia V in the Gasto System. The pull of the ship will bring you to me. If you don't, you will watch her die." **_

The words echoed in his ears as he woke.

-00000-

"Where are we going?" Martha questioned as the Doctor moved around the console, setting their destination.

"Delia V."

"Delia V!" spluttered Martha, doubling up in laughter. "A planet's named after Delia Smith?"

"No," The Doctor shook his head. "Delia Smith is named after the planet."

"Huh? How's that possible?" The thought sounded incredulous.

"Simple, her father is an alien." The Doctor shrugged. "Didn't I tell you, most of the celebrities on Earth are from out there? Humans are gullible."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

"Do I ever lie?"

"No," Martha replied, "But I haven't known you for long though. For all I know, all what you just told me is a load of garbage."

"I'm rude, not a liar." He pointed out,

She ran a hand along the console. "Why are we going to Delia V?"

"To save Rose."

"But I thought you said it was impossible…?" Martha reasoned. "Rose is gone, you said that it's impossible to cross universes, so how is she on Delia V?"

"Dunno," The Doctor admitted, "But I know she's there. I saw her. I was given a location in my dream. The same man…creature, whatever he is, appeared again. If I don't go, she'll die. I love her too much to let her die." He pulled down a lever and the TARDIS lurched into the Vortex.

Martha bit her lip. "You can count on me to stay with you." No matter how much she was afraid, Martha realised that she would have to help the Doctor save Rose at a risk to his own life. _I won't let anything happen to him. Not while I live._

-00000-

They had argued ever since Rose' kidnap and the discovery of the transporter working. None of them could agree on anything. As there was only one transporter available it came to pass that Mickey would go. If Pete went he was at risk being shut out and away from Jackie. That would mean separation, and Mickey didn't want either of them to face that. With him it was different.

Reluctantly, he made his farewells to his loved ones. Before he jumped, Mickey nodded sadly at the Tyler's and vanished as he passed from one universe to another.

-00000-

The planet Delia was bare, just like the Doctor remembered from the dream. With Martha they travelled along a bare road leading them through the wildness. Cliffs stood high into the sky. The walls filled painted red, depicting the great history of the planet. Every now and again they passed crevices, that led into caverns. The TARDIS lay situated in one of these, waiting the return of the Doctor.

Martha shivered as a cool, brisk breeze slammed into her face, whipping her black hair that was in a pony-tail out behind her.

The road wound turning to the right - just like in the dream - and in front of them stood a gleaming starship. It reminded Martha of the science-fiction film Star Wars from 1977. It looked so unbelievable that that was her first thought.

The ramp was open, leading up into a dark interior.

"You're not going in there, are you?"

"I have to. Rose is there. I can feel her." He mumbled, stepping forward. "Stay here."

"No," Martha grabbed his arm, swinging herself round so she stood in front of him. "I made promise to help you find her. I don't intend to break my word."

The stubborn gleam in the woman's brown eyes, startled the Doctor. He had never seen that in her before…and he could see that loyalty burned within her. He had no choice. He nodded without a word and took a step up the ramp, as Martha followed in his wake.

-00000-

Mickey was quite surprised where he appeared, considering his first impression was that he would arrive in the parallel version of the Tyler's house. However he was wrong and discovered that he was standing on some sort of deck, a window situated next to him. Curiosity overcame him and he wandered over, tucking the transporter into his pocket.

He peered down into a barren wasteland. Below he could just make out two figures. One he recognised as the Doctor - he couldn't believe his luck! - and a woman he had never seen before.

_Now I didn't think I'd find the Doctor that quickly. _

It was pure luck.

He smiled grimly as he walked away, searching carefully, not knowing what he was about to find.

**TBC**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! It's wonderful! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up as I'm having trouble writing it, so it will probably be a bit late, especially if I'm back at school sometime next week. **

**Thanks!**

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	10. Breaking Doors

**Ok, I like this chapter. Dunno why…pretty evil cliffy though…Thanks for all the reviews so far! Biscuits to all! Enjoy!**

**-00000-**

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 9**

**Breaking Doors**

The starship was dirty.

That was the most prominent detail that Martha could see. Never for one to care about dirt, Martha found herself disgusted. She had noticed that the TARDIS rooms appeared remarkably clean: maybe she had got used to no dirt? She shook her head, keeping her eyes locked on the Doctor's back as they moved between rooms, the doors easily opening with the help of the Sonic Screwdriver.

Uneasiness crept upon them, causing both to shiver slightly. A cold wind suddenly arched it's way towards them. Then stopped. Dim lights showed the way ahead into a corridor, lined with beds, a fan built into the wall. It was spinning slower as if it had been turned off as soon as they came in range of it.

The Doctor halted, suspicion growing on his mind. He bit his lip.

"What's the matter?"

"I sense darkness." The Doctor stepped back, obviously feeling overwhelmed. "I've got to go on." Squaring his shoulders he marched into the corridor, Martha following cautiously behind.

As they neared the dead fan, the Doctor made a turn to the left, walking through a sliding door. It shut instantly, before Martha had a chance to follow, cutting her off from him.

"No!" Banging desperately, she yelled: "Doctor!"

She heard his voice reaching back to her through the cold metal beyond.

"Martha, wait here. You can't get through; locked automatically. There's no key code here."

"You can use the Sonic Screwdriver?"

"No. Sorry Martha. I've got to go."

She heard the sadness in his voice. "It's ok. Maybe there's another way in." she breathed for a few seconds before adding, "Be careful."

Footsteps lightly faded and Martha realised the Doctor was no longer listening. Summoning her courage, she turned her back on the door and attentively slipped back down the corridor.

-00000-

Slowly and carefully Mickey strode onward, keeping a grip on the blaster he had brought with him. It was probably no use, but he figured that he needed to defend himself. He swallowed as a musky smell wormed its way toward him. He coughed lightly, struggling to prevent himself from making further noise.

Continuing, he went into the ever increasing darkness.

-00000-

The room that the Doctor entered was circular and pitch black. He could not see a thing. The door behind him emitted a red light, meaning locked. There was a dark presence here, beckoning. He halted in his steps unsure whether to turn back…but the thought of Rose spurred him on.

He stepped further, then red lights came on, shining down into the centre of the room. The Doctor held his breath, listening, and then just out of the red light lay a body, curled up.

_No…_

Fear overtook him as he rushed forward, praying with all hope. He skidded to a halt, knelt down and gently rolled the figure over.

It was Rose. Her eyes were closed; she was pale and looked almost dead.

_No…no…this can't be happening…_

"She's not dead." A voice echoed from behind him.

Whirling the Doctor turned to settle his gaze upon a figure, a man, that had an alienish presence to it. His eyes glared red, and he wore black. Power seemed to radiate from him. A curled smile formed on his lips as he stepped closer, his eyes kept on the Doctor.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked, his eyes seeking for an answer in his own memory but he couldn't make a recognition. He had a strange feeling. He needed to be careful.

The man stepped forward, coming closer. "Me? I'm just a simple person trying to get home."

"Your lying."

"I do not lie. All this is so I can get home…return to my people, but you see, the one thing I need is your ship and for that I need your knowledge. I knew you wouldn't come to me willingly, so I had to acquire her."

"How did you get her here?" the Doctor asked, confusion settling in. "It's impossible."

"Ah, you see, it's not. I have a device that luckily for me, once belonged to your people. If they could open and close universes, why couldn't I? Simple and effective."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. Those devices the man spoke of were very rare, and incredibly hard to operate. If he had one, and knew exactly how to use it, then he could be a danger to the universe, especially if by some miracle he managed to get his knowledge, which at the moment, the Doctor found improbable.

He stepped back, suddenly feeling cold.

The alien-man walked slowly forward, his eyes focused completely on it's prey. The Doctor cast a glance over his shoulders, looking for a way out, but the door was locked. Another door lay behind the alien, but could he reach it? He had to try, yet his eyes fell on Rose, her body lay on the floor.

"If you try to leave then she will die." The hiss came.

In that black second, the Doctor realised there was nothing he could do. He was defeated.

-00000-

_BANG! _

"Ow!" Martha rubbed her foot. She had, by some miracle found another door that she hoped would lead to the same room her friend was in, however there was the simple solution of it being locked. Instead of thinking rationally, she had vented her anger upon the steel door, hurting her feet.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, something being pressed to her head and a rough hand over her mouth.

"Don't move."

She could feel the barrel of a blaster on the side of her head.

"Who are you?" the voice asked.

The hand lifted and Martha spoke. "Martha Jones."

"Why are you here?"

"I came with the Doctor." She whispered.

The hands released her. The light emanating from the ceiling allowed her to view her captor. A human, brown skin with kind eyes. "Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"Mickey Smith." He glanced around. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I think he's in that room." She pointed to the door she'd been kicking. "Both entrances are locked."

"No worries." Mickey lifted his blaster. Just as he was about to fire, a scream came from inside the room.

Mickey didn't wait, he fired right into the panel, and the door slid open.

**TBC**

**What did you think? **

**Hopefully next chapter should be out on time, but I am going to school, I think, this week, so updates might be a bit late. I hope to have this story finished by the end of September, so not long now! Heh. Hope you all had a nice summer! **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	11. Is This The End?

**HELLO EVERYONE! My name has changed from MissBlackPotter to Leila-Rose-Bell. **

**I bet you missed me. And I have a very good excuse for not updating in ages. First school came, and then a kidney transplant. Yes, I had kidney transplant because I had Kidney Failure, which was discovered last year in September, and it was in the very late stage of the disease. Both of my kidneys were only working at 3, which meant that given a few more weeks I would've been seriously ill. It had been happening since my birth and it had not been detected as the doctors had declared they were small but functioning normally. So, last week, a year later after finding out about the kidney failure, my older brother donated a kidney to me. I have been scared about the upcoming operation and I just couldn't concentrate on writing this story. But now, here is the next chapter. I have a working kidney - bless my brother for saving my life. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please review!**

* * *

**The Ties That Bind**

**Chapter 10**

**Is This The End?**

Mickey and Martha ran into the room, one after the other; Mickey in front as he raised the gun he held, pointing it at the shadow. On the floor lay Rose, her eyes closed; the Doctor on his knees, holding his head in the palms of his hands.

"You're too late." The shadow spoke. "They're both mine."

Mickey swept his eyes over Rose, curled up on the floor, her gold tresses falling onto the dusty floor. He gritted his teeth and fired at the shadow. Two red bolts stopped in mid-air and shattered. He stared at it.

"I think we're in trouble." He whispered.

The screaming had stopped the moment they had entered, and it was with no doubt that it had been Rose and the Doctor. Mickey swallowed. He cast a glance at Martha and wondered what they could do. Even without speaking they both knew the answer. There was nothing they could do but watch.

* * *

Rose gradually opened her eyes moaning softly. A red glow surrounded her. Ahead a figure stood - and the thing that held her prisoner was harming the Doctor. Her eyes widened as she took in the situation. The creature was humming words - evil words - and the Doctor was jerking. And then he screamed. 

Suddenly she became aware of incredible pain in her mind and body, and she too shouted for the stairs. Writhing on the floor she attempted to crawl forward but the agony was too overwhelming.

_No…I have to help him…_

Yet she could do nothing.

* * *

Horror-struck by the creature standing in front of them, Mickey and Martha had no idea what to do. If they struck they would undeniably die. And then so would Rose and the Doctor. Martha pulled herself first from the spell, casting her eyes around the chamber. There was hardly any machinery apart from a piece of machinery on a table. Her mind began to piece together what exactly she could do. Carefully she edged backwards - the creatures attention now focused again on the Doctor. 

Noticing her movement, Mickey followed until they stood in the darkness. The creature seemed so intense in its task that it hadn't noticed their disappearance. Swiftly Martha hurried round to the table, towards the electronic device. A green light was flashing. Behind her Mickey raised his blaster, setting it for silent.

He fired.

The machine burst into flames.

The creature spun round, anger etched on its features. In its hand the alien held the TARDIS key. "You're too late. I have what I want." He raised a hand, projecting glowing grey light towards them. Martha dived, but Mickey got singed, collapsing to the cold floor.

Martha ran, ducking each blow. Jumping as high as she could to avoid - _I'm glad I took gymnastics for my exams. _

Casting a quick glance at the Doctor, she found him crawling towards the Doctor. In his outstretched right hand, he held the Sonic Screwdriver. Rose too was crawling forward.

Entranced in destroying her the alien did not notice the two of them coming towards him before they were upon him. Weakened by his attack, both Rose and the Doctor showed incredible strength as they tried to wrestle the creature to the ground. Screaming at them, he tried to lash out, his booted foot catching Rose in the stomach but she didn't care.

It only renewed her vigilance to fight.

The Doctor raised the Sonic Screwdriver and a wailing was heard. Martha clenched her eyes. But the sound drowned into her, making her fall unconscious.

* * *

Rose was not affected by the sound. _Why not?_ She was human. She could feel a humming inside her head - _the TARDIS? _Together with the Doctor, the high pitched sound drove the creature back. She grabbed the TARDIS key from his hand, pocketing it before launching a new attack, kicking it. 

The creature held onto the Doctor, but he was fighting furiously. Then the Sonic Screwdriver flew from his hand, the sound stopping instantly.

_Come on! We can do this! _Rose thought.

_Both of us. _The Doctor replied.

She became aware of a telepathic link in her mind. She had merged with the Doctor. Their minds entwined, and they gained strength. From Rose's outstretched hands came a violet streak of power. It was howling. It struck the creature.

With that the creature began to slow and they continued the relentless attack, and then the creature was gone, fading into dust as the purple entwined it in its grip, scattering it across the universe forever.

Collapsing to the floor, Rose fell, blackness overcoming her. She registered the Doctor giving her a slight grin before he began to slump and they fell side by side, their hands and minds clenched together.

* * *

Mickey and Martha slowly came around. The creature was no where in sight. Instead the Doctor and Rose lay in the centre of the room, flat on the backs, holding hands. 

"What is that?" Martha pointed up at a swirling purple cloud that seemed to be circling them.

What they didn't know was that Bad Wolf had emerged once again.

**TBC**

**I was originally going to have this chapter in two parts but decided not to. One more chapter left to go and the story will end. Does anyone want a sequel? **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	12. Epilogue

**So here we are at the very end of the story. This is a very quick epilogue but it just ties up this story. Details of the sequel below if you're interested. Thanks for all the support so far! **

* * *

**The Ties That Bind**

**Epilogue**

His eyes opened slowly. Looking to his side he saw Rose stirring beside him, their hands still gripping each others. He allowed a smile to cross his face. Rose met his gaze.

"Hello."

Rose broke into a grin.

They stared at each other but…

"Are you two okay?" The voice startled them, but both sat up.

"Mickey!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Martha!"

"You alright?" Martha repeated Mickey's question.

The Doctor patted his chest. "I certainly do. Don't we Rose?" Once again he threw her a charming grin, a warm feeling settling inside his hearts.

Rose realised that her soul was cleaned, free of the darkness that had held her. "Yeah, I feel brilliant."

The Doctor caught sight of the smoking machine sat perched on the table. Climbing to his feet, he grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver from Mickey's hand and marched right over it. "Now, let's see if we can get this baby to work again!"

He spent the next ten minutes fiddling with it, until he went: "Ah ha! Fantastic! Stupendous! Marvellous! It wasn't too damaged!"

"What is that device?" Rose asked coming up beside him; the others following behind her.

"This is a very rare piece of Time-Lord technology. It's a device that allowed Time-Lords to slip into different universes. And I can install it in the TARDIS and wallah, we can flit back and forth between this universe and yours."

Picking up the device he strode out the room, leading them back through the space ship and to the TARDIS.

* * *

"So how did you guys defeat that mad man?" Martha asked, sitting herself on a chair while the Doctor worked. 

"Simple. Rose and I share a connection - a link that forged when Rose took the Time Vortex to save me before I regenerated. It nearly killed her so I took the energy into me that made my ninth self die. I changed. The link didn't really show itself until we were separated. If I've got the theory right - and since I'm rarely wrong - the power that Rose held fighting the 'mad-man' as you've have so elaborately put it, was the Bad Wolf - the Time Vortex. It's laid dormant until we separated and then was unleashed just now, though…" he glanced at Rose, "you have to learn to control it."

"And how am I going to do that?" she asked.

"I have no idea. It's something you're going to have to discover on your own."

"Oh."

"You'll manage. I trust completely in you to achieve this."

Rose smiled that lovely beaming one.

"Got it!" The Doctor laughed happily. "And now let's go home." He punched in the co-ordinates and off they went, soaring into the stars as the TARDIS crossed into another universe.

**The End**

**This may seem a bit of a rush, but it clears up enough of this story and still allows questions for the sequel to answer. **

**Preview of 'Red Dragon'**

**Summary: **The Time Vortex did more to Rose then the Doctor suspected: it gave her power. When a new companion and the Doctor's kidnapping cause Rose to lose control, she finds herself risking her life and soul to save the one man she loves. Can she succeed and still be Rose Tyler? Ten/Rose

**Estimated date of Red Dragon premiere: **Um, unsure. Maybe in the next week or so, but I'd like to write at least four chapters before posting, so maybe sometime in the next two - three weeks.

**Estimated chapters: **About twenty.

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor; Rose Tyler; Mickey Smith; Martha Jones and a few OCs.

**I hope you enjoy this story when it is available and you'll come along on this exciting journey with me. **

**Thanks again for sticking by me, **

**Leila-Rose-Bell **


End file.
